


Sam is a dick

by if_he_had_to_guess



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_he_had_to_guess/pseuds/if_he_had_to_guess





	Sam is a dick

Rafe scowled up at his husband, who held his head down flush against his thighs, fingers laced in his hair, the older of the two smirking in response to the scowl.  
Sam’s husband was almost disturbingly good at performing sexual acts of any kind, but the best things Rafe did? He did them with his mouth; he’d been learning to take his husband all the way down for a good time now, and here in the early morning light, his practice was proving to be very beneficial.  
The taller male chuckled a little at the expression on his husband’s face before choking a little on his own air as Rafe slowly pulled off with a ‘pop’.  
“What, are you done?” Sam inquired in a breathless voice, inhaling deeply.  
“Don’t be such a dick,” Rafe coughed, wiping his mouth. “Or I might have to take yours off.”  
Sam’s eyebrows shot up and before he snorted and chuckled and replied with an, “oh sure.”  
A strong hand gripped Rafe’s arm and pulled him to his feet, Sam eagerly pulling him out of his shirt, before gently grabbing his face and pressing a firm kiss to his lips.  
“I love you, you idiot,” he mumbled hoarsely against his soft lips, hugging his lower back, their waists pressed together firmly, drawing a chuckle and then a groan from Rafe’s lips as their hips rubbed against each other.  
“I love you, too...”


End file.
